The prior art contains many examples of closures designed to be difficult for children to open, but readily operable by adults capable of reading and following opening instructions. The great majority of such closures, however, have been designed for dispensing of liquids or granulated materials from narrow neck containers and, in many instances, involve the lifting of a locking flap from sealing engagement with one or more dispensing openings formed in the panel of the closure. In the case of wide mouthed containers, the products that are generally sold in such containers normally require the entire closure to be removed from the end of the container to permit proper dispensing of the contents of the container. A prime example is a paint container where the entire lid must obviously be removed from the wide mouthed container opening in order to permit the insertion of a paint brush. Many paints, varnishes and stains contain ingredients that would be harmful to small children if they gained access to them. Accordingly, there is a distinct need for a safety closure for a wide mouthed container which, when the closure is opened, results in the removal of the entire closure from the mouth of the container.